


Wounded Heart.

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Stiles was hurt during a battle of supernatural creatures Lydia helps clean him up. Lots of fluff and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Heart.

Low groans and flinching was how Stiles and Lydia stumbled up the stairs of the Stilinski house. One arm draped around Lydia's shoulder, his other hand resting in hers.

She doesn't even know what happened. One minute they were sitting in English, talking about pronouns and why teachers are so obsessed with apples, the next they were fighting off some new supernatural creature created by the Dread Doctors. 

Lydia was hobbling as it is, had she taken a gash to the leg herself, but Stiles, he was much much worse. Worse than she'd ever seen him. She probably wouldn't be able to clean him up right. She prayed he had something, anything to try to clean him. "Stiles you're not helping much. You're kind of heavy, you know that?" Lydia grunted, stumbling up the last step, and letting out a sigh of relief. 

They stood at the top of the stairs, Lydia adjusted herself so she could hold onto him tighter, and Stiles just continued moaning and groaning in pain. As much as Lydia was pissed at him for getting involved with something he should't have, she hated seeing him hurt. Once she had a better grip on his lower back and shoulder, she trudged them to the nearest room. 

Lydia flicked on the light with one hand, and let out yet another sigh of relief. "Stiles do you think you can sit on this counter for me?" She said, trying to look into his eyes, but they were hooded and filled with tears, but he responded by, attempting to hop onto the counter.

Lydia caught him in time, and helped him the rest of the way. Once he was fully seated on the bathroom counter she rolled her shoulders relived at the sudden weight loss. Lydia popped her back and cracked her knuckles, and began searching the bathroom for anything to relieve his pain, and clean his wounds. She opened the left drawer and rolled her eyes at the mess that he called a bathroom. Condoms, toothpaste, tweezers, razor heads, and so many other things were filled to the brim of this drawer, but nothing was anything medical. 

"If your looking for Hydrogen Peroxide, its in this cabinet." Stiles stuttered, kicking the cabinet door with his shoe. 

"Thank you." She said, annoyed, and spread his feet so she could get to the cabinet, delighted when she saw cotton pads and the Peroxide, along with gauze and other supplies. "Okay." She said, hopping up from her kneeling position, only to find Stiles knocked out leaning against the mirror. 

Lydia smiled, irritated, and snapped her fingers. "Stiles." 

Stiles woke with a whimper, and she ran her fingers along his jaw line in attempt to sooth him. "Your fine, just sit still, whatever you do." She cocked her head, and opened the bottle, pouring a bit onto the pad, rolling up his flannel sleeve. "God Stiles." She shook her head at the abnormally large gash for Stiles, began dabbing the area, and Stiles flinched in response. 

"Fuck." Was all he managed. 

Lydia was searching his eyes, making sure she was okay to continue and she pressed it against his skin again, but he didn't flinch as much. 

After a good while cleaning that one area, Stiles reminded her that, that wasn't all there was. 

And she continued onto his calf. 

Once she reached his chest, she realized the cut through his shirt wasn't enough to get to the wound. She'd feel awkward asking him to take off his shirt. She figured it wouldn't be so bad if she just did it. She swallowed thickly and looked up to see his eyes closed and reached for the hem of his shirt, her cold fingers trailing the top his jeans, she pulled at the material slightly, and Stiles stirred awake. "Lydia?" Stiles asked. 

Lydia flung her hands back, threw them behind her back, and heat rose to her cheeks. "Uh, sorry, I just, I can't get to the cut on your chest and..." She trailed off. 

"You need me to take off my shirt?" He asked, slightly confused. 

Lydia nodded. 

Stiles complied and shrugged off the flannel and the T-shirt he had underneath. Lydia felt awkward watching him take off his shirt. Though, she found some joy in it. Then she stopped her thoughts from racing as soon as the coyote popped into her head. She thought of Malia having her way with Stiles and that infuriated her. Once she realized she was just staring at Stiles, she picked up the bottle; almost tipping it over at the same time.

"Lydia, you are acting so weird what is wrong?" Stiles asked as he threw his shirts into a pile on the floor. 

"Nothing." She replied sharply, and drenched the cotton pad in Peroxide and dabbed a little too hard on the cut and Stiles jerked forward.

"Jesus, that stings." He hissed.

"I'm sorry." She said the least bit sorry. 

"Lydia, I know your mad at me, but-"

"But nothing! Stiles, you should't even be sitting here right now! You're supposed to be with Malia and doing whatever it is that you two do. You should't have gotten involved you know, you know, you're not strong enough or supernatural enough to handle what's going on right now. Don't you get that?" Lydia said without a single break. Somewhere between that she started pacing with the bottle in her hand.

"Lyds," Stiles let out a puff of air, sitting up straight and reaching out to grab for her hand. Taking both of them in his, he gripped the bottle, and sat it on the counter next to them. "Are you jealous?" Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised, even though she wasn't looking at his face she could tell exactly where all his features were placed. 

Lydia swallowed hard. Because she is. She has been for awhile now. But that is totally inconsiderate of her, Stiles has been pondering to get her attention since Sophomore year. Now that he has it, it's too late. She's too late. Lydia nodded ever so slightly; so softly he probably didn't even see it. 

"Listen to me right now. Look at me." Although he was weak, he sounded stern and kind of annoyed. Lydia did as he asked and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were torn and blood shot. Tears were hanging on the edge of falling and when she blinked, he caught it. "Please don't cry." 

Lydia sucked on her bottom lip. "I can't..."

"Listen to me, I know you're jealous of Malia and I's relationship. Lydia just know, she's not you. No one could ever replace what we have..-had, whatever. Lydia we're a team." 

Lydia felt herself crumble and break under his touch, turning to ash. Stiles had this look in his eye. Something she's known so, so well. The one she's only ever seen him look at her like. His big golden doe eyes, long thick lashes batting at her. Her lips pouted and she tried to look away, returning any feeling she was experiencing in that moment. But Stiles' grip on her was so strong once he cupped her cheeks, she couldn't. "What are you doing-" 

She was silenced by his lips pressed to hers, his mouth moving perfectly against hers like it was the most normal thing they've ever done. She felt her hand release from his grasp and she quickly dropped it to his lower back, pulling herself closer to him. Her cold fingers on his bare flesh made him groan into the kiss. She smiled, ruining the kiss and Stiles pulled back to look at her. Lydia's face was bright pink, as well as his. 

"What was that for?" She asked, looking down at the ground. 

"Felt right." He returned the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment. Feedback people.


End file.
